The White, Sticky Thread Of The Spider (Black Butler yaoi story)
by SebastiansScratchKitty
Summary: Ciel's birthday coming soon, and so Sebastian prepares a birthday party celebrating it! However, during the party, a certain visitor arrives and stirs up some mischief... (this was written for my friend's b-day!) oh and btw, this is a terrible summary, but there is some "Special Cream" in here... :3
1. Damn Eggs

**OH MAI GAWD! U GUYS IM SO SORRY! I HAVEN'T UPDATED ANY OF MY STORIES BECAUSE MY COMPUTER CRASHED AND MAI TABLET IS AWAY TO BE FIXED! IM SOOOOO SORRY! I FEEL HORRIBLE! I PROMISEPROMISEPROMISE THAT ILL UPDATE EXTRA CHAPTERS TO MAKE UP FOR IT! **

**The White, Sticky, Thread Of The Spider**

Sebastian was in the kitchen; making his special triple-layered cream cheesecake for Ciel. His birthday was in two days, and this particular cheesecake took four hours to prepare, two hours to cook, and twelve hours to sighed. "Bochan better like this cake.." He muttered as he poured melted dark chocolate over the first layer, and added a bit of glaze to the chocolate to help it stick. Getting some fresh strawberries, Sebastian, quick as dark lightning, sliced, diced, then minced the fruit into microscopic squares. Then, grabbing a roller, he squeezed the strawberry cubes until they were a fine liquid. Getting some sugar, he rapidly mixed this with the strawberry puree and added syrup to give it a more solid texture. Swiftly mixing this mixture also made it fluffy and turned it a dark blood-red; similar to his own eyes. Pouring the mixture on top of the chocolate, Sebastian now had to wait for everything to cool for about fifteen minutes before adding another layer. Stepping back and leaning against the wall, Sebastian let his sharp demon senses flow as he closed his eyes.

Sebastian took a deep breath and smelled the sharp odor of dying plants, sighing when he realized that Finny had probably killed all the roses in the garden. AGAIN.

Taking another breath, his ears picked up a squeal as someone; probably Mey-Rin, tripped and fell, bringing down with her what sounded like the delicate, expensive china of teacups...

Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose. Oh, these idiotic servants... He thought, dreading the mess Sebastian would have to clean up.

The butler listened for Bard. _Now what is HE doing...? _Sebastian grimaced; preparing himself for the suffocating smell of burnt food and gunpowder.

But strangely, no matter what sort of breath he took, Sebastian could not detect that scent. Something wasn't right here... Bard should be busy murdering the kitchen as well as Sebastian's patience. As he strained his ears more, suddenly he heard it.

A moan.

Yes, a soft, sweet moan of pleasure.

In an instant, Sebastian had his ear pressed up against the pantry door, listening intently for any sounds that dared to seep out.

"Ahh, yes, Bard... mmmmm..." Sebastian's eyes widened as he heard the voice talking that could only be his Ciel's.

"Mmmmm... Bard... I want more... Ah! Oh yes... it's so good..." Ciel's voice moaned through the door. Sebastian narrowed his eyes. How dare his young master fool around on the side? And how he begged! So lewd... Ciel rarely begged for HIM like that... Suddenly the voice spoke again. "Ahhh.. yes... more... please, please more..." Sebastian heard the table creak, and Ciel moan in pleasure again. "You know Bard, I've decided I don't much like this... white stuff... but i suppose ill eat it anyway." Sebastian heard a distinct slurping sound and a few moans. "Whoops, I got it on my face..." He heard some footsteps. "It's okay, I'll clean it up!" called the cheery voice of Bard.

Oh no he wouldn't. Ciel was HIS.

Sebastian burst through the door. "DON'T COME NEAR MY BOCHAN!" Sebastian snarled as he grabbed Bard by his collar and held him right by his face. "Ciel..." He growled menacingly, "IS MINE." Slowly Sebastian picked up Bard off the floor, starting to strangle him. "If you so much as EVER look his way again...I'll...I'll... well.. I think you would prefer not to know..." Bard looked at him angrily. "What's wrong with me givin' the young master a bit o' breakfast?!" Bard said as he used his last few breaths to speak.

"Yes, I would indeed care to find out why." Said a stern voice behind Sebastian. He turned around and saw Ciel, his Ciel eating...

Eggs. Fried eggs.

_**END OF CHAPTER ONE**_

**Again, IM SOOOOO SORRY! I FEEL SO BAD! I DIDN'T LIVE UP TO MAI PROMISE! **

**Hanging Her Head In Shame;**

~Scratchkitty~ :(


	2. Crazy Dream

**Scratch here...? I'm not sure, I don't feel so good. I think I'm coming down with something. I still feel bad about the lack of chapters though, so I'll try and write a lot today. Oh, and this story was actually a birthday gift to an online friend of mine, but her birthday was yesterday and I didn't get the story up because my computer decided to crash... I'm sorry. :c**

**The White, Sticky, Thread Of The Spider**

Sebastian was working on Ciel's birthday cheesecake, adding another delectable layer to the cake.

Sighing, Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose. How was **he **supposed to know that Bard had just served him eggs? Sebastian didn't even know the idiot could actually **COOK **something! But apparently the only dish Bard could prepare was fried eggs. And that he did well. So well, in fact, that Ciel had wanted more and had moaned his approval of the eggs. The "white stuff" was the whites of the eggs, and the table creaking was Bard serving him more.

Indeed, when Sebastian had found out it was a misunderstanding, he had stood there dumbfounded for a split second. Ciel looked amused, Bard looked confused, and he himself had been annoyed with the both of them.

Putting these thoughts behind him, Sebastian mixed together the ingredients needed for the second layer of cheesecake. Adding some special cream to the rich batter, the demon stirred it together and added vanilla. Getting a small glass bottle, he poured the contents of it into the mixture. The bottle read "Pure Rose Petal Extract". Carefully swirling the sweet oil around, he added sugar, then some more vanilla. Sebastian then poured all the ingredients in a circular mold. Placing the mold inside the oven, Sebastian set the tempature to extremely low and closed it. Rolling down his sleeves and putting on his tailcoat, Sebastian headed out with a platinum teacart to serve his bochan his afternoon tea.

**CIEL'S P.O.V**

Ciel was sitting in his office, reading the daily paper and waiting for his tea. Eventually his thoughts drifted around past the newspaper and landed somewhere very near Sebastian. Drifting to sleep still thinking about the butler, Ciel slumped in his plush Victorian chair and fell into the abyss of sleep.

**CIEL'S DREAM**

Ciel dreamed he was in his library late at night, reading a book about milk. Suddenly a soft voice sounded behind him. "Reading late as always, bochan..?" purred the velvety voice of Sebastian. "I can do as I please." Retorted Ciel, turning back to his book. Oddly enough, the book had turned into a teacup. Ciel raised an eyebrow, but sipped out of it anyway. Suddenly a giggle came from the teacup. Ciel stopped drinking and took a look at it. The teacup giggled again, and looked at him with playful blue eyes. Ciel dropped the teacup in shock, and it ran away. Ciel stood up in his chair. Something was off around here... suddenly Finny ran up to him, wearing a... a bunny suit...? "Young master!" Finny said, running up to him, bunny ears flopping around. "What is it? And why are y-" Ciel was cut off as Finny shoved something down his throat. Ciel choked and sputtered, but swallowed the small, round thing. "I thought you might need those, is all!" Finny said cheerfully as he hopped away. "How dare you?! GET BACK HERE!" Ciel shouted at him, but Finny didn't respond. Suddenly there was a "poof" and Finny turned into a ginger-colored bunny with red clips in it's ears. Ciel's jaw hit the floor, and he stepped back a few steps, only to run into something and hear a sharp "meow" from behind him. Turning around, Ciel saw a raven-black cat with dark crimson eyes look up at him with a sly look on his face. Ciel knew only ONE person who had that look. "Sebastian...?" He asked, as if scared to hear the answer. The cat looked up at him and seemed to smirk deviously. Flexing it's long legs, the lithe cat leaped up on Ciel's shoulders and rubbed it's flank against him. "S-Sebastian?! Get off! You know I am allergic to cats!" Sebastian looked at him. "Oh, but I believe that someone has given you pills to cease that problem...?" Ciel realized he meant Finny shoving the pills down his throat. "Huh? Cats can't talk..." He stammered as Ciel backed up again, this time tripping over his feet and landing on the floor. "But it seems this one does..." Sebasain purred, literally, as he walked down Ciel's body. Ciel gasped in disbelief as Sebastian used his paws to knead on his sensitive place. "J-JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! THIS IS CRAZY!" Ciel shouted, and was about to get up when he realized his hands were bound to a nearby shelf, and his feet were chained as well. Gasping, Ciel saw three other cats slip a padlock onto the chains, then head over to where Sebasain was. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? IM BEING MOLESTED BY **CATS!" **The three other cats, one gray, one white, and one sliver, took his vest and shirt off with their teeth and claws, exposing his bare chest. Sebastian, down by his pants, then started to slip them off. Ciel shuddered as he felt Sebastian's cool paw pads press on his body. Now fully naked, Ciel lay on the ground at the cats mercy. "THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! CRA-" Ciel was cut off as he felt a delicate tounge lap at his hardening member. "Ahh-Ah! Noooo... nghh.." The sliver cat joined Sebastian, and together they licked up and around his cock, hitting all his sensitive places with their rough yet soft tongues. Ciel began moaning and twitching, and the grey and white cats went over to his chest. Licking his nipples, they swirled their tongues around the sensitive spots, nipping ever so gently at them. Ciel writhed in pleasure on the floor, unable to contain his moans and cries of pleasure. "AH! more...more... S-Sebastian..! Ahhhh!" The black and silver cats licked in perfect unison up his member, then focused on his favorite place; the tip. "AHH! YESS! SEBASTIAN!" Ciel moaned loudly as he came, shooting his cum up at the cats who lapped it up hungrily; especially Sebastian.

**SEBASTIAN'S P.O.V**

Sebastian came into the Earl's office as usual, bringing him the tea. "My Lord, I have this afternoon's tea. It will be Charlotte Claw and some..." Sebastian trailed away when he saw that Ciel was asleep. But curiously enough, he was... moaning...? Sebastian stepped closer and suddenly smelt something...

The scent of arousal.

Smirking, he realized that Ciel must be having a lewd dream of sorts. Sebastian started to lay out his tea and scones when suddenly his master moaned again, this time louder, and Sebastian could smell that scent even more now. _Did he just orgasm...? _Sebastain wondered, coming over to Ciel. the front part of his pants were wet, and Ciel was panting and twitching. Letting out a devilish smirk. Sebastian stroked where his master was so aroused.

_**END OF CHAPTER 2**_

**Hoped it was nice... and you know those weird random dreams you have when nothing really makes any sense..? that's basically what Ciels dream was like, mixed with some smut XD Oh, and if my friend is reading this and is wondering where Alois is, well Alois IS going to be here, don't worry, hell arrive when sebby starts Ciel's party. **

~Scratchkitty~


	3. Special Cream

**Scratch and a new chapter here! Sorry for the weird dream, I guess I wanted to spice things up a little XD I kinda feel like I'm in debt, so I'll write extra chapters each day to make up for it. anyways, ENJOY!**

**The White, Sticky, Thread Of The Spider**

Sebastian leaned over and delicately stroked his master's member beneath the fabrics of his clothing, twirling his fingers a bit.

Ciel suddenly gasped awake and saw that his perverted butler was at it again.

"J-J-JUST W-WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Ciel stammered, jumping up from his chair and stumbling away, clutching his twitching member.

Sebastian smirked at his reaction, and walked over to Ciel, grabbing his chin with his fingers and holding it up so he could look him in the eyes. "Oh bochan, you mustn't fall asleep like that. When I see your cute sleeping face, it is extremely difficult to hold back from ravishing you on the spot..." Sebastian leaned closer to him. "After all, I am saving myself for your birthday present..." The demon whispered seductively into his ear, licking the rim.

Ciel shuddered and pulled himself away from Sebastian. "Don't even think about it, y-you...you..." Sebastian smirked. "...Perverted butler..?" He finished, stepping back amused. "YES! Yes exactly!" said Ciel, pointing at Sebastian. The dark butler chuckled and kissed his master's hand. "Enjoy your tea." Sebastian cooed as he slipped out of the room to attend to the cheesecake. Ciel looked at where he had dissapeared, stunned. He slowly brought his hand up to his face and softly kissed it where Sebastian had only moments ago.

**SEBASTIAN'S P.O.V**

After walking out of Ciel's room, the demon made his way to the kitchen once more; ready to continue making the tedious cheesecake.

Taking out the circle mold from the oven, Sebastian found it was fairly warm. Setting it on the counter, he had to wait for it to cool for several hours before he could add it to the whole cheesecake, so while in wait Sebastian prepared the _special _cream filling. Taking some cream cheese and a tiny amount of water, he mixed the two and added a generous amount of vanilla extract. Getting some incredibly fine-grained sugar, Sebastian added this in to the mixture as well. Sebastian picked up the spoon he was using to mix it with, and slowly licked the tip of it with his tounge, circling it and moving up and down the area of it. Licking his lips, he felt it needed something.. but what..?

Suddenly Sebastian had an idea.

A very lewd one.

Smirking devilishly, Sebastian unzipped his pants. It took awhile to get himself hard, but once he thought of his master, arms bound, begging him to let him come, he started to get himself aroused. Wait, the beautiful picture in his head needed one more thing... ah!

Kitty ears!

With kitty ears on, Ciel looked irresistible to Sebastian, and running his hands expertly up and down his long, long shaft, Sebastian came into the bowl.

_Ahhh... I should do that more often...  
_Sebastian thought as he zipped up his pants again. Stirring the now perfected mixture, Sebastian licked a bit of it of his finger.

He tasted himself.

And he tasted good.

If he thought his taste was decent, then his bochan would love it. A perfect birthday cake.

After all, he was simply One Hell Of A Butler...

_**END OF CHAPTER 3**_

**I read a review saying that as soon as they saw the words 'special cream' in the previous chapter, they had some peeeeeervy thoughts, so I decided to make some fangirls scream and make that 'special cream' real... *pervy smirk* OH! and btw, my last chapter of this story broke mai personal record for how many words that were in a chapter... XD **

~Scratchkitty~ =^_^=


	4. Preparations

**Scratch here with the fourth chapter of this story! hope u enjoy, and this might be late because my internet connection is messing with me, so it might take a few hours to upload... but ya, otherwise ENJOY!**

Scratch: and so starts yet ANOTHER fail intro!

Ciel: Not again...

Sebastian: *click click click clickety click click*

Ciel & Scratch: O.o

Sebastian: *looks up from laptop* Yes, My Lord?

Ciel: Wh...what in the world are you doing on my laptop?!

Scratch: BUSTEDDDDDDD!

Sebastian: ...

Ciel: Let me see that! Don't go snooping on my computer! *snatches back laptop*

Sebastian: Ah, but My Lord, I was just looking up something...

Scratch: What were you looking up, hmmmmm sebby?

Ciel: Yes... I am very curious...

Sebastian: No! wait a moment! I can explain!

Ciel: *looks at laptop screen*

Ciel: *jaw drops*

Scratch: What what is he looking at?! Lemme see! I was-

Scratch: *instant nosebleed*

Sebastian: Hehe... uhhh... about that... you see...

Ciel: SEBASTIAN.

Sebastian: ...Yes...?

Ciel: WHY ARE THERE PICTURES OF US.

Sebastian: They are not mine! I just found them off Google!

Ciel: You looked these up?! Why you perverted...

Sebastian: Look! Someone else drew those! That means that many people are in favor of us being... together... *smirk*

Ciel: DAMN DEMON! *blush*

Sebastian: I say... where has Miss Scratch gone to...?

Ciel: Oh, she's uhhh... over there...

Scratch: *is a melted puddle on the floor*

Sebastian: Hehehe... well, Miss Scratch does not own kuroshitsuji or it's characters. If she did, she would most likely make sure that Black Butler was a yaoi manga and anime. I have no problem with that whatsoever though...

Ciel: *facepalm*

**(try and guess what sebby was looking at in reviews!)**

**The White, Sticky, Thread Of The Spider **

Sebastian was in the library, filling out invitations for Ciel's birthday ball. He was inviting (or forced to invite) Alister Druitt, Henry Green, Lau and Ran-mao, Ophelia Ziggelr, George Trueman, Shane Garndedall, Rachel Deripthia, Lady Sally Evernicé Frost III, Lord Hanemm, Richard Tuxman II, Baron Jeremone, Earl Alois Trancy and his butler, Claude Faustus, Larell Jezmonné, Lady Alexandra II, Lady Crystal Pine, Victor and Victoria Lennum, and lastly Lord Paul Brown II.

Walking over to a large birdcage, Sebastian opened the golden door and gently took out a pure white dove. Murmuring something to it, Sebastian wrapped the invitation around it's ankle and tossed it into the air out the window. Sebastian repeated this to every dove and every invitation until there was one letter and one bird left. Ever so gently, Sebastian took out this last bird with more care than the others, and softly stroked it's dark feathers. Ah, yes, cats were his unbeatable-by-far favorite, but he did like ravens a bit, too. Caressing the huge raven, Sebastian took the last invitation and wrapped it with silver string around the bird's ankle. Stroking the bird's throat, Sebastian let it fly out the window, watching as the sliver string glittered the name "Alois Trancy" as it flew off.

* * *

The ball would be held in his young master's dining room once it was free of obstructions and cleared away, so Sebastian had to get to work.

The demon stepped into the huge dining room and closed the doors, looking around for the three idiots. Seeing them nowhere, Sebastian smirked and cracked his knuckles. Suddenly he sped towards the table, going underneath it, and flipped it over completely in the air. Leaping up with it, Sebastian stopped it from turning over rapidly by giving the table a kick. As they fell down to the polished floor, Sebastian did a flip and landed gracefully on his feet, almost wishing someone was here to observe his little show. But there was no time to stop now. Dashing past the table, Sebastian swiftly made his way to the nearby wall and effortlessly glided up it. As he made his way to the roof, Sebastian snapped his fingers and rapidly sped around the middle of the roof before falling down lightly on the floor once more. Without stopping to admire his work, Sebastian imedeatly **(sp?) **ran with impossible speed to the chairs lying around the table. "Tsk, tsk, this won't do..." Sebastian said, looking displeased. "These chairs are much too plain..." The demon then slipped his hand under one of the chairs and...flicked it. The poor chair exploded into sawdust, and Sebastian repeated this to the other chairs. Once all that was left was sawdust, Sebastian opened the huge nearby window and snapped his fingers again. Suddenly there was a violent gust of wind that sucked away all the remains of the seatwork, as well as any possible dirt that was in the dining room. Sebastian snapped his fingers, and the window closed. Turning back to the table, Sebastian got a huge block of wood out of nowhere and took out a saw and pick, again, out of nowhere. Sebastian began to slice and stab away at the wood block, going so fast he was a mere blur to the eyes. He stepped back, grabbed a tiny paintbrush, and moved again with impossible speed as he delicately painted the chair until perfection. Placing the new chair by the table, Sebastian snapped his fingers and identical chairs fell from the roof perfectly into place. Not stopping, Sebastian took off his tailcoat and rolled up his sleeves as he suddenly got a hold of a mixture of sorts and began to scrub the floor with it. After about a minute he was done, so Sebastian picked up his things and left the room in a hurry. "So much to do, so much to do..." he murmured as he walked out.

Sebastian walked gracefully over to Ciel's office, knocking on the door a few times. "Come in." a voice answered. The butler opened the door. "All the preparations have been taken care of, My Lord." Sebastian said, bowing slightly. "Very good. Now find something to busy yourself with, like, making me a snack." Ciel said, turning around in his chair. "Very well, bochan." Sebastian exited the study and shut the door, sighing. _This bra- ahem, young master... he thinks that I have all this time on my hands as to be able to make him something while I am already so busy... _The demon walked to the kitchen, anticipating what he would serve his bochan...

_**END OF CHAPTER 4**_

* * *

**Hoped you guys liked! who knows, maybe I just broke my record for the most words per chapter... I guess well see!**

~Scratchkitty~ =^_^=


	5. (Halloween Special)

**Scratch here...**

**Recently I've been in the hospital for the last few weeks, and I've been missing writing a lot... :) I decided to try and make up for it I would update all my stories on the same day, about 4 chapters. I've been itching to write though, so it shouldn't be too hard... for instance I just updated The Lonely Silver Moon, and am planning to write a chapter for His Butler, Simply Irresistible, Ciel, Ever So Innocent, and this one, The White, Sticky Thread Of The Spider. **

**Enjoy~**

***media nocte = midnight in Latin**

* * *

The White, Sticky Thread Of The Spider

_**(Ciel's birthday begins at 12:00 midnight. The current time is 8:00.)**_

The guests, one by one, stepped into the house of Phantomhive after coming from various stagecoaches and led out by various servants. As they entered the manor, each and every one was astounded by how finely decorated the mansion was; from the beautiful tapestries to the golden-lined rugs, the gorgeously tiled floor and the expensive diamond chandelier. The murmur of amazement coming from the nobles was unmistakable; and even Ciel was astonished by the decor.

"S-Sebastian..." He gasped, looking about the room. "How did you..."

The butler smirked deviously and bowed deeply. "If I couldn't do this much for my young master, then what kind of a butler would I be...?"

Ciel chuckled slightly and walked off somewhere; probably to stuff his face in the sweets Sebastian had prepared.

The demon looked around, surveying the room. To the right of the table filled with food was Lord Alliester Druitt seducing a young lady like a pedophile; which was normal; to the left of him was Lau and his personal stalker Ran-Mao gambling like mad; also normal; and ahead of them was Lizzie trying to eat a little girl with a dress like fluffy cotton candy. Normal yet again. But where was Claude and Alois...? Sebastian scanned the room for the two, but they were nowhere to be seen. _Hmm... perhaps they haven't arrived yet...? _He shook his head. _No... the spider butler does not tolerate lateness. _Suddenly a deadly voice of silk sounded behind him.

"Sebastian Michealis... and may I ask why exactly we were invited to this party...?"

Sebastian could feel Claude's hot breath on his ear, sending a tingle through him Without turning around, Sebastian smirked. "Because my master ordered me to do so. You see, it is his birthday tomorrow." He answered smoothly.

Before Claude could reply, Alois skipped out from behind him and smiled at the other demon. "His birthday, eh?" Wiggling his tongue playfully, he poked Sebastian, much to his distaste. "Are you going to give Ciel a present then?" Smirking almost deviously, Alois's eyes flashed daringly. "I know I will..." Suddenly the look vanished. "Well Claude! Let's dance then!" He reached behind Sebastian and pulled Claude's arm. The butler was forced to follow. Giggling mischievously, Alois winked at his butler and attempted to dance with him. "Comon Claude! Work those legs!"

Sighing, Sebastian turned away. _Such a troublesome child..._ Now, where was his master? Looking around, he spotted his bochan horking down some raspberry cream cookies. Sighing yet again, he headed towards the group surrounding Ciel. They were cheering him on, and the clapping and exited shouts got louder the more cookies his master devoured. "Excuse me-" Sebastian began, but the crowd's voices grew. Shaking his head disappointingly, the demon snapped his fingers. All the candles illuminating the room flicked out in a mere second, and all at once.

Gasps could be heard, and the party grew silent.

Clearing his throat, the dark butler smirked deviously. The group was in his attention now.

"Excuse me. I am the butler of the Phantomhive family, and I humbly request silence for the time being. Please enjoy the meal." The candles flickered back on, and everyone gasped, excepting Ciel.

The dining table was filled to burst with wonderful food.

* * *

_**(9:30)**_

After the majority of the people at the ball had eaten, the food cleared away and the lights dimmed, It was time to dance.

And dance they shall.

For hours, the guests entertained themselves with the flow of the fine orchestra music. Waltz, Foxtrot, you name it. The night before Ciel's birthday was a fine night indeed.

"My Lord... it is your birthday; you simply _cannot_ be a wallflower the whole time." Sebastian approached his master, who was sulking and leaning on a wall.

The butler put a hand to his chin thoughtfully. "Look, there, even Alois is dancing."

Ciel looked up to see the platinum-blond boy attempting to dance with his butler. Claude showed no expression, and Alois was tugging on his arm.

"Claude! This is a ball! Let's put on a wonderful dance for Ciel!" Alois poked Claude.

No response.

"Oh come now. Wipe that grim look off your face and smile!" With that, Alois reached up and tugged on his butler's cheeks, much to the amusement of the guests.

"Come... on..." The boy kept pulling on his face, stretching Claude's pale cheeks until they turned a slight shade of dark pink from his tugging. "What's that Claude? Are you... BLUSHING?!" The onlookers burst into laughter, and Alois released Claude's face.

A teasing smirk played on the boy's lips, and he danced playfully about his butler. "Someone's BLUSHING! So Claude, why you so embarrassed? Or maybe you're getting _hard?" _

Claude's left eyebrow twitched, but he made no comment.

Ciel let out a long sigh of exasperation, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Please ignore them." Sebastian said with a smile as Alois continued to jeer at his butler. He held his hand out to Ciel. "Please, young master, just dance the night away..." Ciel rolled his eyes and pushed the hand away. "Don't be a fool. I only agreed to the stupid dance in the first place because Lizzy-" Suddenly Sebastian lunged forward and covered his bochan's mouth. He leaned close to his ear. "My Lord... I have been restraining myself for weeks... at least grant me this dance as a small reward for my hard work." Ciel struggled beneath the demon. "After all... I wish so very strongly to make you mine when the clock strikes *****_media nocte_..." Sebastian released his hold on his bochan and smirked deviously. _If only time could go faster..._ Ciel gasped and took a few moments to catch his breath. "F-Fine! I'll dance with you, you damn demon..." The butler licked his lips. "Very well. Shall we dance...?"

_**(10:00)**_

At two hours 'till twelve o'clock, a wonderful slow song began to play on the orchestra. The candles dimmed even more, and turned a curious crimson color. _So like his.. _Ciel thought as he stared uncertainly into Sebastian's eyes. The deep shade of red light made the dance floor shine with romantic elegance and passion; and as if it was calling the two, Ciel and his butler made their way into the dance.

"S-Sebastian... I might have forgotten how to d-dance..." The young earl said nervously.

"Please, My Lord. Just follow my lead." Sebastian took Ciel's hand in his and began the dance. Suddenly he shuddered as he felt his butler's hand rest on his lower back. "W-why in the world am I dancing as the LADY?!" Ciel seethed under his breath, painfully aware that many onlookers were watching curiously. "I believe you mentioned beforehand that dancing as the female partner was more to your liking, so I took your opinion into consideration and took the lead." The demon replied smugly. "Alright alright, keep it down will you?" The young master said hurriedly, face turning a soft shade of pink at the chuckles of the guests. Suddenly he gasped as he felt his butler's hand slip dangerously low, and even lower... "W-W-What in the world do you think you're doing?! Save it for later!" Sebastian only smirked wider. "I apologize. Is there something that the young master is concerned of...?" He pressed Ciel closer to him, and Ciel turned a darker shade of pink as he felt the hard muscles rippling under the black tailcoat. "_I said to lay it off until later..." _Ciel hissed softly. Sebastian chuckled, and squeezed his hand. "Oh...? The young master would like me to postpone any _activity_ until we reach the bed? Does that mean he really does want to do _it _then...?" The demon twirled Ciel around, and leaned close. "Answer me, bochan..."

"Comon Ciel! Answer the man! Are you gonna have FUNNNN in bed tonight?"

"GAHHH!"Ciel let out a surprised outcry, and fell onto the floor as the song ended. Sebastian disappeared.

"What do you want..." Ciel slowly looked up to see long, shapely legs, short shorts, platinum blond hair, and piercing ice-blue eyes. "...Alois Trancy?"

"You heard me! Are you gonna do _t-h-a-t _then? With him?" Alois crossed his arms and grinned mischievously.

"Excuse me?!" Ciel jumped up from the floor.

"Well look who's a grumpy-pants tonight. Is it because I interrupted your _love dance_?"

"Shut up!"

Alois giggled and extended his hand to Ciel. "Comon. I wanna give you something." Ciel cautiously took the hand, and Alois helped him up. "Follow me!" He said cheerily before running off. "Hey! Alois! WAIT UP!" Ciel chased after him, all the while looking around for Sebastian. _Damn demon... he got me all hot and then just leaves... _sighing, Ciel rubbed his member slightly. Thank god, he wasn't as exited anymore. Alois led him to a small hallway in his manor. _Where the hell are we going..? _"Alois!" Ciel called, struggling to catch up. "Where are you taking me?" Alois didn't reply, just giggled some more and kept running. Suddenly the earl of Trancy rounded a corner, and the earl of Phantomhive lost sight of him. "What is he playing at...?" Ciel murmured before rounding the corner.

Then everything went black.

* * *

**_(10:30)_**

* * *

When Ciel opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was chains. _Wait... WHAT. _Chains?! He frantically turned his head to and fro, trying to get a good look at the room he was in.

The space that he was currently imprisoned in was small; and bleak-looking at that. Chains bordered the edges of the room and wrapped around his ankles and wrists. His ankles were chained to the floor, and his wrists were bound behind his back and attached to the wall. Briefly Ciel tried to get loose of them, but the shackles were tight. Suddenly he gasped. Something wasn't right. He hesitantly looked down at himself. His shirt had been ripped off, and there were cuts and bruises on his chest. Thankfully Ciel still had his pants, but they were ripped and frayed at the edges, and some cuts on his legs were visible. Narrowing his eyes, Ciel knew it was time to call Sebastian. But as he prepared to open his eye with the contract seal on it, Ciel realized that he couldn't open it. And... he couldn't open his mouth either. "MPPPHHHHHHHH! MPHHH! MMMMMPHHH!" Ciel thrashed in his his chains and attempted to rip off the thing keeping him from opening his pentagram eye.

"I see you have awoken~" Called a voice.

Ciel gasped for breath; as it was difficult to breathe through whatever was covering his mouth.

"So... Ciel..." A figure wrapped in darkness began to move.

"...How do you like your birthday present...?" Long, shapely legs stepped gracefully out of the shadows, and ice-blue eyes gleamed at him.

_Alois...Trancy..._

* * *

**_(10: 45)_**

Back at the ball, Sebastian was busy clearing away the dining table for a game of poker when suddenly he heard- no, _sensed,_ his master in trouble. "Bochan..." He murmured. Stepping back, he attempted to trace his master. Ahh... but.. what was this...? Sebastian thought for a moment on what it could be. Wait...

_Something was blocking Ciel from communicating with him._

Gasping, the demon tried to focus on the distress signal his master was giving out. _I bet the Spider has somehow gotten hold of him... _Suddenly Sebastian sensed TWO different calls; one fainter than the other. Assuming that Ciel's was the stronger call, the dark butler followed it down a hallway normally unused by the Phantomhives, out a back door, and through a tunnel underground. He sped through the roundabout labyrinth and through the confusing paths. _Bochan... my bochan...! _Hesitating for a slight moment, Sebastian was met with two corridors. Shaking his head, he chose the one to the right. He took another right and saw a grey door at the end. Opening it, Sebastian rushed inside. _My bochan is in trouble! _

Suddenly, a large weight crashed on top of him, and behind Sebastian a voice of deadly silk sounded.

"Sebastian Michealis. It seems you have chosen the incorrect door."

_Damn you Claude Faustus._

"It appears as much. And may I ask why you are currently on top of me...?" **(Sebastian x Claude fangirls; eat your heart out~)**

The weight on Sebastian shifted, and he felt a hot breath slip down his neck. "Me and my master have devised a plan to get back at you two for what you did at OUR ball..." The captured raven felt teeth nip gently on his earlobe, and he shuddered. "From the moment you invited us to this party, you and your master have been entwined in the _**spider's**_** web.**" Sebastian widened his eyes, and gasped when Claude trailed a finger down his back, lower, lower... "There is no longer any escape for the foolish butterfly."

* * *

**yeah... so this is currently the longest chapter EVER written by me... idk I thought id do something special cuz ive been neglecting my stories! oh btw, this is gonna contain all the yaoi pairings of Kuroshitsuji, so everyone can be happy! **

_Sorry again,_

~Scratchkitty~ =^_^=


End file.
